


Healing Under the Sun

by Redroses123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redroses123/pseuds/Redroses123
Summary: Elia and her children escape kingslanding but they did not do it alone. Jamie Lannister is not sure what killing Aery's means to his oath but he will protect the princess and her children even if it is not out of duty.Hiatus
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128
Collections: Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was brighter in Dorne. Even in something called the shadow city the hovels and hut, winesinks and pillow places in browns, reds, oranges, and yellows. Pinks, and Purples, even warm tan ribbons and vase garnish the streets. The people were colorful as well with colorful language most of it shouted from one person to another and it all made me so very uncomfortable. 

My hand stayed steady on the hilt of my sword, these dark days made me more paranoid then I ever felt, at least I knew danger was truly everywhere unlike Aerys whose enemies had charged in his own mind before they were ever real and on a battlefield. 

In my left arm I clutched against my chest the one true king of Westeros. A boy little more than a babe, smuggled out of the capital city. Aegon wiggled relentlessly under the blanket veiling his identity. He was closer to two then one now and was disgruntled at being held all the time even though it was for his own good. He began to cry when I did not let him down. 

“Be still.” Elia told him softly as we moved through the crowd. She was exhausted from the trials of being on the run, I was sure she never had to walk so far in her life. I offered to carry her on my back, but she had put her daughter upon my back instead asking me as always to guard her children the last things she had. She looked at me softly as if to assure we were almost there. I had to assure myself they would let us in. Elia was sure. Even in the rags Varys gave her she was beautiful and elegant. Her big black eyes were becoming more readable to me after spending so much time with her. When we had first met her haunting black eyes were a mystery to me, every thought and feeling carefully hidden by her flawless manners. The long thick curls that fell to her waist had to be covered because it was to fine for a peasant woman, there was nothing to do about her warm smooth brown skin, several people had remarked on how beautiful _my wife_ was on the journey here and very few of them were still living. 

Even covered in dirt and blood we both passed poorly for peasants, thankfully Elia was much more clever then I and had told people that she was once a handmaiden in the capital and I a bastard hedge knight and we had fled the capital with our children when it was taken. It was a very passable tale mayphaps because some of it was true. 

“Momma!” Rhaenys whined from my back. She was only three years old but a joy of a child. She looked mostly Dornish like her mother though there was a little Targaryen in her, there was something purple in her black eyes, she had her fathers cheek bones and looked a little like her grandmother in her face structure. 

“One more gate to go.” Princess Elia promised her daughter but she was tiring. 

“Hold onto me princess.” I told her. We hadn’t coin left for a donkey to-make the long journey a little less bracing for a woman of fragile health. 

Princess Elia grabbed onto my left arm her son laid his head against his mothers’ hand and seemed to settle, what little weight she had leaned against me for support. “You are so very good to us; I swear I shall not forget the debt you are owed. “She said with the honor of a princess. 

In truth she owed me no debt it was my duty. After all, Aegon was the rightful king and I swore an oath to the king, though it had not saved the last one. I felt endless guilt for what I had done, it was princess Elia who was the voice of reason, she shed no tears for the king and reminded me often if I had not killed Aerys he would have killed us all. I was the knight and she the princess, but it was princess Elia who was truly strong. 

We moved through the maze of a city finally the buildings and people looked finer as we headed for the last large gate this one was grander than the others with marble columns on either said and gold embellishment on the several suns. 

“Get lost!” A guard said in his thick Dornish drawl. Princess Elia’s was delightful and made her all the more enchanting the same could not be said for the annoyed guard. 

Princess Elia looked up at me with her big black eyes she gave my arm a squeeze before letting go. “We must get in.” She said determined. Hesitantly I let her take the baby king from my arms. Before putting Rhaenys down who tiredly went to her mother, she took after her so easily walking proudly like a princess next to her mother even covered in dirt without shoes. Elia dropped her peasant covering before unveiling her Targaryen Baby. The guard’s eyes widened at his silver hair, pale skin, and purple eyes. 

“I am Princess Elia Nymerous Martell Targaryen of Dorne, Dowager princess of Dragonstone, and sister of the Prince of Dorne. These are my children; Princess Rhaenys Targaryen the princess of Dragonstone and King Aegon the sixth of his name.” She declared even though she was tired she still talked with eloquence of a princess. 

The giant gate opened, and they walked into Sunspear or Old castle as it is known. I remember being told the water gardens were made as a more comfortable extravagant castle. Seeing the decadent towers and walking a crossed marble floors and looking at the strange and ornate tiled walls I could not imagine what the water gardens were like. 

I looked to Elia who was smiling looking at her home which I supposed was to be expected. Handmaidens and servants came to us hurried. 

“The children will need bathed and clothed; they will need to be feed and after what they have been through Rhaenys may have any cakes she like and I want Aegon to get a bowl of honey.” She addressed to the cheer of her children. 

“We cannot split up princess?” I said she gave me an odd look before continuing. “The children will be guarded at all times while the war wages and those guards will answer to ser Jamie.” She said simply. 

She kissed her daughter and son before letting them go. “Send for my Lady Ashara, in fact send for all my ladies.” Elia said her smile grew. Elia was kind to have sent her ladies back to Dorne for their own safety instead of making them stay with her in the capital as my sister would do. 

Elia began laughing to my surprise I looked at her wide eyed and large smile she laughed so hard she covered her mouth, but it did nothing to relent her over joyousness. 

I breathed heavily from our long journey. “You cannot lose your mind now.” I muttered under my breath, she never seemed to notice my little comments. 

“We survived Ser Jamie!” She said triumphantly. “We are in Sunspear, we are in my home, we are safe!” 

I couldn’t help but smile to when I realized it. “We lived.” I repeated there were so many times I thought I would die trying to save them and they would die due to my failure.no matter what happened next maesters in there stuffy halls and nurse maids telling tales to there wards and even fishwives swapping gossip would say that we made it to Dorne. 

“The mountain, the soldiers sacking the city, that horrible sailor-and his posy, then there were the assassins in Lys, they all tried to kill us for some reason or another and they were all defeated. My children are alive, you and I are alive and in no small part because of you. My children are alive because of you.” She told me happily all while smiling. 

My own smile faltered thinking of the Mountain, I thought about sitting on the iron throne when I killed Aerys but then I remembered Elia, I don’t know why I was going to her, if I was going to tell her what I had done or to tell her to submit to my father or if I could say anything but then I heard her scream I ran in to find the mountain he killed the pisswater prince that I thought was Aegon at the time. The mountain stood over Elia though she through a vase at him it only made him laugh she didn’t beg or cry she refused to give him the satisfaction as he stalked over to her. I ordered him to stop but he did not care for my words, so I drove my sword through his eye socket. Elia screamed that we had to find her daughter and her son though I was sure she was just in disbelief as she was covered in her babies’ blood. She told me the truth after we went and saved Rhaenys from Ser Loch, Varys had the real prince Aegon in his own care and force at sword point he helped us escape even giving us peasant clothes to wear before making a herring journey out of Kingslanding to Lys and from there to Dorne mostly on foot. Princess Elia was supposed to be a fragile woman, but she survived what would have killed most. What Rhaegar alone did to her would kill most women. 

I smiled again because she never once lacked for courage through the whole ordeal and her merry celebration from surviving was incredibly endearing. “No small part due to you.” I reminded her. It was odd to know her now after so long of only seeing the formal princess she let people see. Her knees started to give out on her, I caught her holding her in my arms, her black eyes looked up at me gratefully. 

“Weak knees?” I asked not letting her go in fear she would fall again or at least that’s what I told myself. She gave me a soft smile and hummed lightly before saying. “Weak everything.” Her delicate hand went to my hair. “We both need baths.” She told me only inches away from my face before finally pulling away and turning to a servant ordering us baths and telling them which corridors to layout for me, which did not mean a lot to me I just starred at her. 

“And after I put on something appropriate we must see my-“Princess Elia started turning back to me. 

“ELIA!” A voice shouted I heard the clatter of armor and my hand went to my sword out of instinct. A tall man appeared his skin was a rich brown like Elia, his black eyes wept when he saw her, he had the same hair though his was slightly graying, he wore ornate Dornish robes, he had an odd gate to his run as he hurried to her making me think one of his legs was injured she ran into his arms. Behind him was a large post of soldiers. 

“I thought you- they said you were dead.” He cried his face showed utter agony the tears wisp down his face. 

“No, the children and I survived, they are bathing and eating now, you should let me bath too Doran , I am ruining your fine clothes.” She teased and it was true dirt and dried blood now stained his yellow robes but he held her tighter. I care more for you then thousands of clothes.” He promised before kissing her head. 

He finally glanced to me his eyes were hard and judging. “Who are you?” He asked finally. 

“Ser Jamie Lannister I-“ I started after a moment but he waved to his guard already having passed judgement. 

“Kill him!” He said simply. 

They came fourth with Spears but Elia moved to stand in between them and me, I was about to pull her behind me when to my shock the Dornish guards dropped their spears and fell at her feet. She inspired loyalty I could not fathom. A Westerman guard would not drop his sword and fall to his knees for Cersei, or me and certainly not Tyrion. They would look to my father and wait for his orders. Doran didn’t have to say a word and they did this for there princess. 

She looked to Doran strongly. “Ser Jamie is the reason my children and I are alive, he saved us from the mountain and took us from a burning city, he protected us all the way here. If it were not for him my children would be dead, if it were not for him horrible men would have done terrible things to me. I will not allow any harm to come to his person!” She declared like the queen she was always meant to be. 

Doran looked at me again longer and harder. “I suppose my thanks are in order and a form of payment.” He said he clapped his hands and servants came quickly bringing cushions, chairs, a table, and food on top of it. “Sit eat, anyone who protects my sister has a place at my table.” He says as he struggles into a chair. The guards pick up their spears and man the doors. Elia sits delicately on a cushion and I sit on the one next to her and it is so nice to sit. The burning in my legs told me that. A glass of wine is handed to me and as thirsty as I am, I only stare at it, everyone knew the rumors of Dornish and poison. 

Elia took the goblet from my hand apparently understanding my fear I watched her gracefully drink from it before giving it back to me. I drained it of the rest of its contents. Elia took her own glass carefully to her lips before drinking freely. 

“I will not keep you long I know you must want to freshen up.” 

“The sooner I can the sooner I can be back with my children.” she reminded anxiously I never knew a nobelwomen to spend time with her children as Elia did. My mother certainly had not. 

“The Usurper holds the throne.” Doran informed. “We must let the world know of your survival before our allies submit.” 

“If you do that Robert may march on dorne.” I said before I could stop myself. 

“Let him come.” Doran mused. “Dorne has survived Dragons it will not fall to a usurper.” 

“It fell to King Daeron the first.” I reminded he was something of a childhood hero for me. 

“A weaker man ruled Dorne, we are not weak and we do not bow, bend, or break.” Elia said simply and her brother smiled approvingly. Doran was different then my father he seemed to have his strength and intelligence but something Foreign to Tywin Lannister who would never let my aunt Genna speak for him the way Elia did. 

“What of Rhaella?” Elia asked her brother taking his hand. 

“She is with the Targaryen fleet on Dragonstone.” Doran said. 

“She must abandon Dragonstone and sail the fleet here where she and her son will be safe.” Elia said simply. 

“Viserys is competition for your own son, Aerys himself claimed him heir over Aegon.” Doran reminded. 

“Rhaella is not Aerys.” Elia promised and her brother nodded. He cared about her opinions and I myself had found Elia to be intelligent and clever a lesser man would not use the resource Elia was because of her sex but Doran did not appear to be a weaker man. He smiled at me for the first time. 

“We will have clothes made for our guest but in the meantime, I insisted you wear some of my clothes.” Doran said a great gesture. 

Elia turned to me looking me over. “He is taller then you are, mayphaps Oberyn’s clothes?” Elia suggested. 

“Oberyn is slender though and your guard here is so very muscular.” Doran reminded. 

Elia tilted her head and hummed lightly as she thought looking me up and down, I felt as though both Martells were able to see through my clothing in the most unnerving way. “Arthur has surely left clothes here.” Elia said finally. 

“Oh yes that should do nicely.” Doran agreed. 

“Ser Arthur Dayne?” I ask trying not to grin stupidly but Ser Arthur Dayne was my hero. 

“One in the same.” Doran said as Elia only nodded as she ate a small bit of pastry I watched her lick the frosting off of it carefully before putting it in her mouth and for some reason my mouth felt dry again. 

“Where is he?” Elia asked finally never saying who apparently, she did not have to. 

“In Essos, I have sent him a message the moment I heard of your arrival.” he promised. 

Elia rose and we did as well. “Thank you for taking us in brother, I know it is no easy task.” Elia said eloquently. 

“This is always your home Elia; you will always be the princess of Dorne.” Doran promised he could not stop himself from embracing her again before letting her go. 

I was taken to lavish chambers in the tower of the sun. I was not sure what made me happier the bath or the bed. By the time I finished the bath I put on the clothes laid out for me. Arthurs clothes I reminded my self giddy. As I put on the greatest swordsman of our day’s shirt, trousers, and boots. I remembered that Arthur may not be alive and if he was, he certainly would curse me as a kingslayer and oath breaker which I was both. The voices in my head and turmoil they bring ceased when I found Elia in that horrible way and left me be as I did everything in my power to bring her to safety. Now she was safe with her brother and the voices that hissed I should have died with my king was back with a vengeance and would not relent. 

I went to the wall, Elia had shown me how to open it before leaving me, it joined our rooms. My hand went to it, but I did not dare open it. After all it was quiet one thing for a beautiful princess to break into a kingsguard’s room quite another for a kingsgaurd to bother a princess. I let my hand press against it for a while, wondering if she was on the other side thinking about me, if nothing else she had come to rely on me, even though she had her brother now I still hoped she knew she would have me and my undying support. My hand rested against the wall for longer than it should have before abandoning it. 

Every hall and corrider was bright there were not a dark corner or passage anywhere. By the end of it the reed keeps seemed to be full of eyrie halls and silent threats then people. I decided how ever slightly Dorne was better than the red keep and all its ghosts. Rhaenys and Aegon were easy enough to find. She was asleep on a pile of cushions and Aegon was splayed on the floor with a bowl of honey between his legs. He had already been cleaned his silver curls were still damp and combed though it did nothing to tame his wild curls. He was put in fine yellow clothes now covered in honey. They waited on him hand and foot as though he were a god and with all these servants with foods, toys, and blankets he gave me all his attention when I entered the doorway. 

“Yabbie!” He cried holding out a glob of honey in his hand as though to offer it to me. I couldn’t suppress the smile. When his mother said my name her Dornish slang made J’s sound like Y’s. for some unknown reason my heartbeat faster when she said it. The first time I heard my name on her lips I was seven and it made my heart soar. Cersei hated it and mockingly called me Yamie for weeks but her stinging words even in jest couldn’t match the skip my heart took every time still to this day when Elia said my name. And though it should annoy me I had fully excepted being Yabbie for Aegon just as I was the golden man for Rhaenys. 

“No thank you.” I told him as I sat on the cold floor next to him. He happily shoved his hand into his mouth sucking on it to get the honey off it. 

Rhaenys lifted her head up observing me with her purple eyes. “Golden man are you going to leave us?” Rhaenys asked softly in her tired little voice. 

“No princess.” I told her simply it was a decision I made when I took them out of Kingslanding our fates were attached now I could not return to my father if I wanted to and nothing in me wanted to. I knew in my heart it was my duty to take care of them and their mother. Mayphaps it was my penance. 

“My papa left.” The child whined with the same pouty looks of her mother. 

“You are stuck with me.” I teased but she didn’t understand though they were colored like her fathers she had big doe eyes like her mother, and they welled with tears. “I won’t leave, I will take care of you and your brother and mother.” I told her. 

I was not sure she understood but she laid her little head back down. The marble felt good against my burning legs and sore body. I thought about resting my eyes when I looked over at Aegon. My king had put his bowl of honey over his head. 

Handmaidens went to his aid but the moment his hair was pulled he screamed and ran into my arms. 

“It’s okay buddy.” I told him too tired to be proper. He held onto me so tightly his little tears wiped away against my chest. For a moment he wasn’t a king and I was not a disgraced kingsguard. He was just a small child without a father, and I was the man who almost died trying to get him to Dorne. He was so little but somehow, he knew I was safe. 

A handmaiden nervously put a water basin before me. 

“Let’s clean you off.” I told him. He made a whinny noise. 

“Come now be a tough boy.” I told him lowering him gently to the water his little handheld onto me. One handheld him the other washed his hair carefully, probably more carefully then I ever done anything else. He never cried he only stared up at me with those big purple eyes filled with trust. I was careful not to hurt him I had never taken care of any one before. I pulled him up. 

“How is that?” I asked. 

“I love you yabbie.” Is all he said. 

“That was sweet.” Elia’s voice called. I looked up to see her emerge from the doorway. Even though he abandoned them I could not imagine Rhaegar would think his son telling me he loved him was sweet. Rhaegar always got quite when he was angry, and his rage was only shown in a judgmental look. Silence had always been Rhaegars weapon just as it had been Elia’s shield. An easy way for her to keep surviving unnoticed, and as unscathed as she could manage. Since we left kings landing, I had heard her talk more times than ever as Rhaegar’s wife. She still talked in a soft demure tone instead of with unending joy and the brightest smile like she did when she visited the rock. I wondered if that girl was hiding or if she was as dead and gone as the boy I used to be. 

Elia was clean with done hair and makeup and jewels like she was the crown prince’s wife again. However, as his wife she always wore thick Westeroes gowns that made her seem so small. Now she wore a Dornish dress of thin silk with a plunging neckline to beat the heat. 

“I have a fine future as a handmaiden.” I mumbled. I knew I shouldn’t say snarky things in front of Elia, she is not just a princess twice over she was good and gentle and didn’t deserve it. All I could do was mumble them quietly and she never seemed to notice. 

She bent down first kissing her daughters head before and began to remove his sticky clothes. She was this refined, elegant woman of noble birth but she was also the most maternal women I ever met. She loved those children the boy and the girl equally. I was beginning to think there were no gods at all but when I thought of the mother, she had Elia Martell’s face. 

“Towel please?” Elia said before being handed one she dipped it in the water before ringing it out and washing him with it. 

“Someone could do that for you.” I told her, probably because I was tired and moody. I expected her to answer me the same way she always would answer Rhaegar when he would tell her not to care for the children herself. She would always look so hurt as she would say _I like to care for the children_. She didn’t she barely spared me a glance and it was expressionless. 

“Someone could have washed his hair as well.” She said simply. 

Aegon grabbed for a little wooden knight. 

“When the war starts your brother shouldn’t waste his time going through the Reach, he has ships he should go to Kingslanding first.” I told her. 

“What do you mean?” Elia asked. 

“Aegons throne?” I told her simply. 

“What about Aegon’s throne? The usurper has it.” Elia said nonchalantly as she toyed with her sons curles. Aegon for his part shook the knight fiercely as he giggled. 

“And we need to get it back for your son.” I reminded her. 

“No, what we need to do is keep the children here in Dorne where it’s safe, when Aegon is a man he can take it back, or Rhaenys if she’d like it.” Elia said as if this was not the legacy of her children we were talking about. She paid more attention to her sons playing smiling softly at him. 

“Your children are not safe while Robert is on the iron throne, not in Dorne not anywhere!” I told her. She gave me a warning look I had never seen anything like it before. 

“I cannot make you stay with us. I would like you to stay but I cannot force you to. So, if you want to go, leave.” She told me sternly but something about her lips gentle pout made me realize she was just as worried about being left again as Rhaenys. 

“I am sorry if I over stepped, you are the regent and I am the guard.” I said I watched her eyes flicker over me for sincerity. Her black eyes settled on my green ones for a while before she emotionless as she got up pulled Aegon up and keeping ahold of his hand and picking Rhaenys up. 

“Ser Jamie, are you coming?” Princess Elia asked softly I smiled. “Shall I take the princess your highness?” 

She handed her sleeping child over to me. She adjusted Rhaenys in my arms. I stared at her in the bright light of Dorne she seemed to sparkle. She turned and I followed her looking to Rhaenys whose little hand clutched at my tunic. Not something unorthodox for a bodyguard to carry a child but Elia wasn’t like most Highborn women, her children were the most important thing to her, and she happily handed me one of them. After our journey together she trusted me at least on some level, I wanted to earn that trust. I wanted to be able to always tell the dark voice in my head that I never betrayed Elia and the children I kept my oath to them because it was an oath worth keeping. 


	2. chapter 2

The sun against my skin seemed as soothing as being home. It was not the same in windy Kingslanding or bleak Dragonstone. My mother always said even the sun liked Dorne best and why should it not?

I never thought I would be basking heat again lounging on a divan in the water gardens. My children play in the waters as Oberyn and I once did, in complete safety and harmony. Especially with Jaime with them. He sat with his bare feet in the water without a shirt on the only thing he wore at all was trousers. Aegon sat next to him servants were close with fans and sunshades. Aegon and Rhaenys were already beloved in Dorne, only Arianne and Quenyton were as precious to the people. Aegon though fair skinned was happy in the sun like a Martell. He would whine when they covered him and more than anything, he did not want to be moved from his protector happily playing with a cup someone had given him. Jaime would just take the cup from him every so often and fill it with water and pour it on him to keep him cool. Aegon would just giggle and reach for the cup back which Jaime would give him and let Aegon clang it to his heart’s content.

It was funny I never imagined Jamie as someone good with children or who would get any joy out of them at all but sat their with my babe and let him noisily bang his cup next to Jamie. I wondered if it was because Aegon was his king. But in truth Jamie was just as good to Rhaenys who was playing with Arianne and Oberyns girls Nymeria and his newly discovered daughter Tyene as well as a few little girls I did not know. They were older and were teaching Rhaenys how to play in the water.

“Jamie look at me look at me!” Rhaenys would cry and he would sometimes he would even smile at their antics. Every once an awhile I would find his eyes on me those green eyes casted quiet the gaze.

“Beautiful.” Doran mused from next to me, I understood why he loved this view seeing the watergardens like this was special to him you could see all the children wealthy and poor alike playing and the best was most of the children were to young to care who was wealthy and who was not they were all just playing in the gardens. The water gardens themselves were beautiful every detail perfectly crafted for beauty and comfort.

“Yes, it’s a very beautiful day.” I agreed still wondering why Doran wanted to sit with me it had to be more then catching up.

“I was talking about your future Paramore. The day is nice too.” He said with a large grin.

My mouth dropped in shock my eyes were wide and a red blush on my face, I turned back to the view to hide my shock from him pretending to look at the desert flowers.

“I have no idea what your insinuating.” I told him.

“I am insinuating that I am not a blind man. The way he looks out you with utter devotion, the way you look at him for strength, and the kindness you shower him with seems so very foreign to him. “ Doran says.

It was very odd to see how Jaime took kindness at first, he acted as though he did not trust my good will towards him. After all we have been through, he knows me to be sincere he never says how much it means to him he’s better at showing the earned loyalty.

“You must be losing your grand mind brother, he’s many years younger than me.” I reminded 7 and a half to be exact. I may have counted. Out of curiosity I told myself.

I looked back over to Jamie and caught his Green eyes on me in away that made my heartbeat faster.

“He does not seem to mind the age difference.” Doran mused before taking my hand.

“I don’t want to see you unhappy.” He told me with pain in his eyes. It was hard to see how unhappy Mellario and Doran were when it seemed only a few years ago they were marrying for love. My marriage of duty did not better. Mayhaps there was no getting it right. Mayhaps Doran was right that a paramour would do better but as beautiful as he was it could not be Jaime and it could not be now, Doran was ignoring the glaring reason this was inappropriate.

“I cannot be happy my husband just died.” I reminded.

“That means Rhaegar cannot be happy.” Doran says back with a smile Doran is lucky Oberyn is his brother or Doran would not be seen as such a pillar of salt when I knew his mind could be quite devious when he wanted to be.

“Doran!” I said swatting at him.

“Fine maybe he’s enjoying seven hells what does it matter. He has not made you happy in along time, you owe no loyalty to his memory. Especially because he gave you none in life.” Doran say how we could make me laugh and then present an excellent point was far beyond me.

“I need to think of the children you must agree with that.” I said.

“You said you do not want to go to war unless Robert forces your hand? I admire it. Oberyn wont but I admire it. This means your children are safe and well. They are happy, you should be too.”

“I am happy to be home, with my children, and nieces and nephew and of course my noisy big brother.” I teased and it was absolutely true except I struggled to sleep now. Doran says it was all the death and horrors I had seen. He offered essence of night shade but I did not feel rested from the dreamless sleep and I was already weak as it was.

We looked over at them. Ashara was taking Aegon to his nap and Jamie swinging Rhaenys around I cannot help but imagine being in those strong arms of his. I shake my head as to dismiss the thought. Jamie made me feel safe in a time I felt helpless and I was sure that’s what drew such foolish ideas to me. Though they were much harder to rid myself of at night. It was not as though death took Rhaegar from me he left me scared and alone with two babes while he was living. We had not actually been together since I conceived Aegon. The nights were lonely in the grand castle of Dragonstone and the royal red keep but on a small ship we were aboard fleeing for our lives

The second night on the boat when the children were asleep in the makeshift hammock that we all piled into. The shock had finally worn off and I tried to muffle my cries against Jaime’s chest my babes asleep in my arms. I found a kindness in our smirking bold protector I had never seen before he held me against him with his left arm his right hand was on his weapon he made it clear he did not trust the other passengers or crew in any way.

“Rest you will feel, I will protect all three of you just sleep.” He would whisper he would stay awake all night to keep us safe he promised but I was very untrusting at the time but everytime I would wake up out of fear for my children’s safety he was right there his green eyes staring at me.

At first we tried to give each other space which was impossible in a hammock and finally we grew comfortable next to each other and found how to be most comfortable in each other’s arms with both my babes. Jamie slept only a few hours sporadically through the day while we were on the ship which only worsened his mood and sharped his japes during the day but at night in the sweetest tone Jamie had he would tell me to rest. Once when I was half asleep in the early hours the boat rocked just right so my hair flew into my before I could open my eyes Jamie’s strong hand ran swept it back behind my ear his hand rested on the side of my face and I would think it was a dream if my eyes did not open and see his emerald green eyes staring back at me my hand touched his as he exhaled he said my name softly.

It was sad really that I had nothing else to cling being a woman who was married and has two children but at night I do not think of Rhaegar I think of the way Jaime Lannister sighed my name.

From Kingslanding to Dorne he protected my children how could I not feel something for him this connection over our shared need to keep the children alive. Though he kept a japing cynical outlook he had a kindness in him he tried to hid.

Though he was impatient and paranoid of being seen he had to learn some patience traveling with small children especially because when are journey started I was still feeding Aegon he would try and find a private spot when the occasion would arise and guard us while tending to Rhaenys, he knew feeding Aegon took a lot out of my already weekend body and would let me rest or lean on him as we continued.

I thought the rouse would be up in Dorne as any good Dornish lord or lady would help me, but he was sure it was best for us to be lost until under the safety of Sunspeare.

He was an excellent fighter, but he is not a skilled liar seemingly he takes care of problems head on instead of dancing around them. But he could not kill everyone on the ship so I came up with the lie that we were refuges trying to run from the sacking of the city, which in truth we were but we also said we were married. I said he was Jon waters a common enough name, but I knew it from the Targaryen history I was forced to learn when I married Rhaegar. Jon Waters was a bastard from a Targaryen princess called Eleana who was locked away for so many years when she was released, she lived her life to the fullest even having bastards as she pleased. A personal heroin of mine. I call myself Nym not after my ancestor as Jaime thought. I was thinking of if I would ever see my family again like my brother Oberyn and his little daughter Nymeria.

Pretending to be married to Jaime made me realize it was still more real then my marriage to Rhaegar was. Jamie genuinely cared about the safety of my children and myself. He was making great personal sacrifice to see us to safety. Rhaegar never would have done that. He left us in his father’s care. He was interested in Rhaenys when she was first born but he lost interest in her and Aegon barely ever captured his attion as a father to a son, all Aegon ever was to Rhaegar was a prophecy. I thought about all the times I watch Jaime feed Rhaenys by hand and hold her close to the few occasions when Rhaegar would show her off to the court. Rhaegar was the one truly pretending. Just as I was pretending to not feel anything for Jaime.

After all he did for me, I was not sure how not to care about him, to think about him. He seemed to occupy my thoughts especially at night alone in my big beautiful comfortable bedroom. Safe in Dorne I was once again alone, and I was tired of being alone I realized that particular night. I got out of bed and pulled on my robe.

I went to the secret passage my hand ran across it, but I did not open it. Aside from the unwise aspect of surprising awake a renowned warrior I still had a deep hesitation. As long as I did not act upon its Jaime Lannister could stay a beautiful dream.

“Princess?” I heard I had barely made a sound, but Jaime had kingsguard training.

I only open the passage a crack he is on the other side of it without a shirt on, without much of anything on a sheet was wrapped around his waist he held it closed with his left hand his right held a blade and those green eyes were staring at me again the way I felt when he stared like that frightened me a bit.

“I am fine, I-did I wake you?”

“No, I cannot sleep.” He admits.

“Me either.” I say softly I found it interesting we had this in common at times we seem so different.

“I am not use to big comfortable beds anymore.” He jokes.

I turn away from the opening so he cannot see my face and the blush on it.

“I am not use to sleeping alone anymore.” I say softly the silence kills me.

“Would you like company princess?” He asked finally.

I nod unable to make the words come out I am surprise when I feel pressure on the door, and it moves open wider and he is staring at me. “I should not have-“There is too much of sadness in his eyes for me not to stop him.

In an odd moment of bravery, I grab his hand and gently pull on it. “Please come in.” I say as I realize I have not had a restful night in Dorne instead I lie awake in thought of the man next door.

“I will put pants on.” He says finally he goes back into his room and I go and pour a glass of wine and drink it entirely before to calm my nerves before slipping back into bed.

He walks in just in trousers he is not shy or nervous he comes right into bed pulling the blanket over him. He is on one end and I far on the other at least her looks comfortable I am on the edge of the bed unsure what has possessed me to do this. I just wanted to talk to him and then everything happened so fast.

He turns on his side and is starring at me I keep my eyes up on the canopy hoping soon her or the burning inside me stops.

“Is this what you want?” His husky voice asks, and I cannot stop myself from turning to look at him. Astonishingly he is serious instead of japing. “I assumed you wanted to be held like on our journey here if you just want a guard I will stand at your door.” He says blunt as ever.

I toy with my hair while I decided what to so next. Finally, I move carefully over to him laying my head on his chest as usual his left arm wraps around me and keeps me close. To my surprise his right arm moves around me too his hand settles on my lower back gently rubbing at it.

“Go to sleep Elia I will watch over you.” He softly whispers there is something so comfortable about his words and touch. I realize he only calls me Elia when he is holding me.

I look up at him and for some unknown reason his breath hitches.

“Won’t you sleep.” I ask him.

“I thought you would feel safer if I guarded you at night.” He tells me.

“I am safe in Dorne.” I remind a thought he still struggles to process.

“If you felt safe you would not have invited me here.” He says with that smirk.

“No one in Dorne would hurt us why can you not except it?” I ask a little annoyed.

“Why did you invite me here Elia?” He asks seriously.

“I _know_ I am safe in Dorne but I _feel_ safe in your arms.” I finally admit to him. “Why did you agree to let me sleep in your arms.” I ask softly he did volunteer for this after all.

“I _know_ I am a bad person, but I _feel_ like a hero again with you.” He admits.

“You are my hero Jaime.” I admit to him.

There is something so soft in his eyes in that moment almost watery to, something very gentle I have not seen in him before. He leans down and my heart races. He kisses my head for what feels like hours not that I am upset with it I yearn for every second.

“I will always protect you. “He mutters against my hair and just as fast as it came the look in his eye is gone. “Go to sleep.” He tells me.

“Goodnight Jaime.” I tell him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been awhile but I decided to continue this story. Sorry the chapter is so short and the whole thing was going to be from Jaime's POV but I decided Elia deserves her side of the story to be told. After all that is kinda what I am all about. Anywho thanks for reading let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I am awake as soon as the light creeps into Elia’s room, my kingsgaurd training at work and keeping me from slumber, not to say I am not comfortable. Everything about Dorne seems to be for comfort. The bed is comfortable as are the pillows, silk sheets against my back and a beautiful woman in my arms. The light does not disturb Elia even long after it’s crept in.

She is relaxed and warm in my arms, Her head rests on my chest her hair is wild and everywhere but I don’t mind it smells like flower and oranges. Elia always has I noticed it when she was still the crown princess wife anytime, she would walk past me in that terrible place it would smell nice for a few fading instance like a bright light in my dark world.

Dorne was safer and happier than the red keep she was right on that score, but she was under the dangerous delusion no one would hurt her or her children in Dorne mayhaps it was easier to think so. Maybe that makes her more comfortable.

She looked content now. She has one hand on my shoulder the other on my lower stomach I was broiling last night and had to take my shirt off. Her legs are coiled around my left leg like a snake which after many nights I am used to I need no blanket with Elia. I am about to go relieve my morning problem before Elia wakes up as usual when she mumbled something like a squeak. I move Elias hair back to look at her face to make sure she is not having a nightmare I do not want her stressed not even in her dreams.

After studying her face, I think she is not and softly rubbing her back.

“Mhh.” Is the noise she makes, and I look at her curiously when I feel her legs tighten around mine and I close my eyes in frustration. Elia talks in her sleep which is adorable usually but every so often when she dreams of _him_ it is quite an aggravation listening her to call out _please!_ or _Stay with me._ Or _touch me_ to the man who left her.

It was not Elias fault it’s not like she could control it. I woke up every morning hard in want of her. I tell myself it is not fair to always be in bed with a woman you cannot have. A woman you admire. A woman as beautiful as Elia. Wearing only these cursed thin lace night dresses. It killed me wanting her when she preferred a dead fucker.

I wondered if I should wake her as I could not slip away, I could not humiliate Elia like that she is gentle besides she can want anyone she likes I just wish it was me.

Rhaegar does not answer her plead and she stops soon enough snuggling back against me. I want to bolt up and leave but she is still holding onto me and she has not been sleeping well which is hard on her health, so I watch her sleep wanting her to rest.

Elia begins wiggling and stretching when she wakes, the light touches her brown skin and my cock twitches with desire. I am sure she is the most beautiful person in the world, especially in the mornings. “Good morning.” She greets softly and as always, I get up to leave without a word just a nod to her respectfully and I go to relieve my problem.

Later I go check on my king who is wide awake in his cot. “YABBIE!” He calls happily most royals never notice their guards even young ones like Viserys were taught not to pay any mind to their guards we are like a part of the castle but Aegon is like his mother who talks to everyone in this castle from the lowliest servant I understand why she is so beloved in Dorne.

I help him dress a skill I never thought I needed to know but I know how to put his shirt on without hurting his little arms and have grown patient enough to let him try and put his legs in his pants by himself. The septa watches us as she enters, She is used to me beating her to it. I take him to his family to eat breakfast Rhaenys runs and hugs me she has her mother’s goodness I can tell.

“My prince, my princess.” I greet Doran and Elia. I cannot stare at Elia’s big black eyes so I settle for looking at Doran who reaches for his nephew and I give Aegon to him.

“Please sit Ser Jamie eat.” Doran says and though I think it is a trap I do as told.

“How are you liking Dorne?” He askes carefully.

“It’s hot.” I say simply not one for small talk.

“Do you know why it is so hot in Dorne Rhaenys?” Doran asks.

“Nope.” The princess says so sweetly as she eats her cake.

“Do not talk with your mouthful my love.” Her elegant mother reminds she is in one of these robe dresses that are so finely patterned but so lowly cut my eyes struggle to hold gaze away from her.

“Well we are very lucky to have you here should you ever need anything please let me know, you saved my family so you are family.” He promises he means it he is a good man wise like my father but without any of his evil, for years I told myself the two go together that it was not fathers fault but his genius but here is a man just as clever who might be even deadlier with an asssasian brother at his side but he eats breakfast with his sister, his children, his nieces and nephews even the bastards he treats the same.

“You are handsome, I would marry you!” Arianne says making the adults laugh.

“Well we will call that our backup plan.” Doran says he does not explain his meaning. Elia gives him a hard look that makes him laugh.

Elia takes the children on a walk through the garden and I follow her I hold Aegon when she gets tired. I watch her play with her nieces and cool off in the water with them which only makes me feel warmer.

I think I can tell Elia is feeling unwell before she does, her breathing is harder her eyes are tired she looks weak. I help her back in and she is sent off to rest.

I spend the rest of the day with her children it’s funny I don’t really like children besides Tyrion, thinking about him makes my stomach hurt I left him alone in this world with our father, I like to think he is smart enough to thrive and Rhaenys and Aegon would be dead had I not intervened. They are both good children its not that I do not mind their company I enjoy it. Rhaenys and I talk most of the day away while Aegon is happy as long as I hold his little hand, I take them swimming twice as it is a truly blistering day.

They are taken to bed by a septa who promises they will be kept cool when I go to check on Elia.

I do not knock and instead find her in her night robe sitting at her vainity combing her hair.

“How are you feeling?” I ask.

“Better now.” She promises. “How are you adjusting to Dorne ser Jaime, and not the snarky answer the truth please?” she says with only concern in her voice.

“It’s very different from where I am from princess.”

“Yes I remember. You were a boy when I went to the rock.” She remembers, what she did not know was that I had not wanted them to leave. Oberyn would let me spare against him and teach me little tricks. Elia was so kind, caring, and beautiful both she and her brother would not let Cersei hurt baby Tyrion. Elia grabbed him away and held him in her arms she didn’t care he was a dwarf. Cersei did not scare them in a way she scared everyone even me. I heard Princess Lorenza talking about marriage with my father. She had not cared Cersei and Oberyn or Elia and I. Father had not thought the match good enough for either of us. It did not matter how much I wanted to marry the only girl to make me smile since my mother died.

“I am not that much younger than you.” I reminded as I sit on the edge of her bed, she comes over bringing me a glass of wine before sitting closer to the head of her bed with her own cup.

“Only nine years.” She laughs usually I loved her laugh but this time it made me feel bitter and then sad.

“Mayphaps I am young, but if we were married life would be different, neither of us would have suffered Aerys madness or horrors. And that’s only the beginning of it.” I told her not sure why I did I was about to apologize when she smiled.

She brushed her hair back from her face. “Go on then tell me what our life would be like.” She muses.

I could not tell if she was humoring me or was actually interested in how things could have gone different, I was unsure, but my pride would not let me back down or apologize I looked into her big black eyes.

“You would not have had to live in dragonstone the most miserable place in the world, I would not have joined the kingsguard and learned how foolish my dream was. We would be trying to handle my father together which would be a daunting task but………..we would be happy and safe with our children because I would keep you safe and comfortable, oh and if I rode in Harrenhall I would have won and you would have worn that crown.” I tell her.

To my surprise she is softly smiling so I continue.

“I would never hurt you like he did what did he do to your mind Elia ? He left you and your children defensless for that horrible Stark girl and you still dream about him!” I just blurt before I can help it, it hurt me more then I realized to come in second place to him when he left her.

“Jaime I-“ She begins softly her smile is gone completely and I feel bad.

“No need to dwell on the past.” I admit getting up. Her hand softly touches my arm and I look back at her no matter how mad I am I know I will stay if she askes me but she does not.

“I do not dream about _him_.” She says apparently offended by the idea her eyes meet mine in the candlelight. “It’s always you.” She says like a whisper.

I have never been one to stop my instincts, so I grab her up in my arms and kiss her deeply pushing her down onto the silk sheets.

She works on removing my shirt as she kisses me, I am less patient I have wanted her for so long I cannot bear waiting any longer, I think I rip her robe opening it my hands run over the smooth skin of her body. Her head falls against the pillow with a needy noise when my hand finds her most sensitive area. I continue rub it hard as I kiss her breasts enjoying all the noises, she makes now knowing they are for me. Her hands are tight on my shoulders she moves into my touch. She makes these wonderful whiney sounds as she get closer to her peak.

“Jaime!” She cries out as she comes, I think she will be too tired to continue but in moments she is kissing my neck and running her hand down my chest to bellow my trousers her cheeks are bright red and she softly utters “Oh!” When she finds how hard I already am, move back on top of her as she wraps her legs around me. We know each others next move at this point we survived the fall of Kingslanding together, the hard voyage to dorne, we raise two children together. My hands go to her hips and push inside of her. Its right being with her in away it never was before.

Moving in and out of elia bringing us both great pleasure I cannot stop staring into her eyes, at first I want to make sure she is okay and now its like seeing her pleasure increases mine ten fold.

“Jaime.” She purs out again as she arches her back, I quicken my pace I mutter curses and promises, and her name more then anything else as I spill inside of her, we both know she cannot have another baby and do not mind. I want to start kissing her and go again go all night, but her eyes are batting she is still breathing heavy I move off of her kissing her head and pulling her into my arms.

“Stay with me” she whispers softly I have heard it before in her sleep I thought she meant Rhaegar it would make since he abandoned her and I never thought she would need to ask me because I would never leave.

I just pull her closer and kiss her before saying “I will always stay with you!”

**Author's Note:**

> The last thing I need was another on going story but here we are.
> 
> I wanted an Elia escapes story but from what I've seen its usually to Essos with Arthur and as much as I love the sword in the morning I thought it would be fun to write for Jamie.
> 
> Anywho thanks for reading and I would love to know what you think.


End file.
